deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Valentine
Valentine is a character from the video game, Skullgirls. She fought Ibuki in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dr. Jackal vs Nurse Valentine * Dr Mario vs Valentine * Faust VS Valentine (by Keranigma) * Ibuki vs Valentine *Litchi Faye-Ling vs. Valentine (by TheDragonDemon) * Medic VS Valentine (Completed) * Mileena vs Valentine (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Franken Stein (Soul Eater) * Frank "Doc" DuFresne (Red vs. Blue) * Mercy (Overwatch) * Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur) History An operative of AGS Lab Zero, Valentine was second-in-command of an Anti-Skullgirl black ops squad called the Last Hope. When Valentine's group were eliminated by Marie Korbel, Valentine aligned herself with Double in a ploy to take the Skull Heart when the chance presents itself. To prove her loyalty, Valentine attacked AGS Lab Eight and killed its leader Dr. Avian. Death Battle Info * Height: '''6'00 * '''Weight: '''160 lbs. * '''Age: 27 Having experimented on herself while a member of AGS Lab Seven, Valentine possesses a ninja-like fighting style that emphasizes air attacks and combos to compensate for the fairly low damage output of her individual strikes. Valentine's primary weapon is a large bonesaw holstered in the pack on her waist, along with the large crosses on her legs and an seemingly-unlimited supply of scalpels and syringes that she uses a projectiles. Powers: * Strength ** Can match blows with Filia Medici, who can kick Peacock into a wall with enough force to leave a crater ** Can lift Big Band, who weighs 5000 lbs. * Speed ** Can match Filia Medici, who can dodge bullets and keep up with Peacock *** Peacock can outrun explosions ** Can move faster than the human eye can track * Durability ** Survived attacks from the Skullgirl ** Survived Brain Drain destroying Lab 7 ** Can take hits from Filia Medici Equipment: * Bonesaw ** Used as a sword * Stethoscope ** Used to over pressure blood * Defibrillators ** Used to electrocute opponents ** Can send out shockwaves * IV Pole ** Used to jab or stab foes * Syringes ** Has a seemingly endless supply ** Can be filled with 3 different types of poisons *** Purple poison damages opponents overtime *** Green poison increases hit stun *** Orange poison slows down the opponent * Scalpels ** Has a seemingly endless supply ** Can throw 8 scalpels at the same time * Dead Cross ** Can be thrown as shurikens * Tongue Depressor * Knee-Jerk Hammer ** Uses a mini hammer ** Causes knees to jerk * Body Bag ** Can trap opponents inside ** Has a dead body inside Notable moves: * Check-Up: ** Jabs the opponent, produces an item (scalpel, tongue depressor, or lollipop), then twirls it in her hand ** Can be chained three times * Transfemural Amputation: ** Performs a quick slash with her bonesaw, then attacks with a sawing motion ** Can be chained twice (Can hit up to 9 times) * Venesection: ** Swings her bonesaw in a wide upward arc ** Hits 3 times * Forequarter Amputation: ** Swings her bonesaw in a wide upward arc ** Hits up to 4 times, unlike the Venesection * Thoracotomy: ** Swings her bonesaw in a wide horizontal arc * Skyward Strike: ** Uppercuts the opponent ** Hits opponent with enough force to launch them into the air * Craniotomy: ** Swings her bonesaw in a wide downward arc * Shin Splint: ** Stomps on the opponent's foot * Gedan Juuji: ** Kicks her opponent, then spins a Dead Cross on her leg ** Hits 4 times and can be chained twice * Tobi Juuji ** Spins the Dead Crosses on her legs ** Hits 3 times * Chishibuki Juuji ** Back kicks her opponent, then spins a Dead Cross on her leg ** Hits 5 times * Kakushi Caliper ** Attacks with a pair of calipers attached to her Dead Cross ** Hits twice * Patellar Reflex ** Hits her knee with her knee-jerk hammer, sending her leg forward ** Hits twice Feats: * Survived the incident that destroyed Lab 7. * Held her own against Beowulf in single combat. * Defeated Painwheel by herself. * Defeated the Skullgirl by herself. * In one ending, Valentine became a Skullgirl as atonement so she could be hunted and killed by Painwheel. Flaws: * Virtually emotionless. * Indirectly caused a doomsday scenario when she inspired Brain Drain to build Robo-Fortune. * Some attacks leave her open if she fails to land them. * Has been defeated in the past (most notably by Filia Medici). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Female Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Skullgirls Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Ninja